The Pharaoh's wife
by obsessedwithalmosteverything
Summary: Long, long ago, when the pyramids were still young, there was a boy named Atem. But he was no ordinary boy; he was son of Pharaoh Akhnankadin, ruler of Egypt. He was special since he was born, because he had a Pharaoh's destiny, but he didn't know what it was yet. And this is where our story begins. What if the Pharaoh had a wife? And if getting sealed wasn't for saving the world?
1. Chapter 1

**The Pharaoh's wife**

_Long, long ago, when the pyramids were still young, there was a boy named Atem. But he was no ordinary boy; he was son of Pharaoh Akhnankadin, ruler of Egypt. They told him that his mother died when she gave birth to him, but that wasn't how it happened. He was special since he was born, because he had a Pharaoh's destiny, but he didn't know what it was yet. And this is where our story begins, when Atem is 15 years old.  
_

**The Prisoner**

One day, Atem and his father were hunting, when they came across Persian soldiers who had a few enslaved Egyptians by their side.  
When Atem saw this, he ordered them to let the Egyptians go. That was the moment they first looked at each other.  
A sloppy looking girl lifted her head and gazed into his deep-purple eyes and saw something written in them, she thought she had gone crazy.  
Atem said: "Father, you have to attack them." His father said: "Why?" But when he saw the girl he ordered an attack. The Persian soldiers ran away in fear, and the girl was scared, because the man on the horse looked very important, and she thought they were going to kill her.  
Akhnankadin walked towards her and asked: "What's your name?", she answered, while shaking from fear: "Isis, my Lord." "Well Isis, would you like to tell me if you see something in that boy's eyes?" said Akhnankadin while pointing at Atem. Isis, who was still afraid, answered him, a bit mumbly: "Sun, Sir, I see sun written in his eyes. Akhnankadin whispered something to the soldiers and said: "Take her to the palace!" On the way back Atem asked: "Father, you're not going to kill her, are you?", Akhnankadin said: "Why don't you take her to your room and ask her who she is and where she came from?"Atem looked surprised, but didn't oppose to his father's wishes. When they arrived at the palace, he asked her to come to his room. She followed him, and for some reason she felt like she could trust him. When they arrived at his room, he asked her to look at the view from the balcony. She felt comfortable and stepped outside. "It's beautiful!", she said, and together they watched the sunset. "What's your name?", he asked, "Isis.", she repeated, and she asked him: " Who are you?" "I usually never get such a question, but my name is Atem and I am prince of Egypt.", he said, "Really?" " Yeah", she stared at him and said: "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Why do you have sun written in your eyes?" "I don't have sun written in my eyes, you have.", and from that moment on, they knew that they had something in common. Isis had always known that she was special, because when she was born, her mother looked very ill, because she had a golden skin and red eyes, and she looked like she was posessed, then she spoke these words with a weird manly voice;"I demand her name becomes Isis and you all will have to guard her with her life." Then her mother died and the people of the village guarded her with their lives. But when she turned 16, Persian soldiers attacked the village and abducted her, and there was nothing the villagers could do. They were forced to walk about 5 miles without food and a tiny bit of water. And the rest of the story you know; the Pharaoh found them and took her to the palace. She y another look at Atem and saw how he looked at her. Atem was surprised to see how beautiful she looked when she was thinking and he was observing her movements, but when he saw she was looking at him, he stopped staring and looked at her face and saw how shy she was and said: "You don't have to be so shy, I may be the prince of Egypt, but you can just speak to me and look at me as you do to everyone."But it wasn't because he was a prince she was shy, she actually was developing feelings for him. It felt weird looking at him like this, but she couldn't help it. Together they watched the sunset untill they couldn't see the sun anymore. When night fell three servants entered the room and told Atem he should go dress up for dinner and that they would take Isis away, because that was the order of the Pharaoh. When Isis heard that she almost fainted, because she was still afraid that they were going to kill her. When Atem saw how afraid she was he asked them: "You're not going to hurt her, are you?" "No, Sir", they answered," but I cannot tell you, because it's going to be a surprise." Atem still didn't trust the situation and whispered something in Isis' ear: "If they are going to hurt you, just scream my name and I will stop them." When she heard this, she immediately felt comfortable and when they took her away, Atem stood there, staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, another chapter. Jay, I hope. Well. Uuuuum. HAPPY NEWYEAR! Oh, and to all the people who favorited and followed and read : You. Guys. Are. Awesome! Three follows and favourites! I'M SO HAPPY! ! Anyways, to the person who reviewed, your questions will be answered below. **

**ENJOY( I hope )**

* * *

**Dinner**

They took her to a room and bathed her, brushed her hair and clothed her. In the meantime Atem was dressed for dinner and furious at his father, because he thought the servants had hurt or even killed her. But his father remained calm and told his son not to worry, which made Atem worry even more. But when he heard the sound of an opening door, he calmed down, because somehow he knew it was her.

He turned his head and saw a girl with a beauty he had never seen in his entire life. When he looked more closely he was so surprised to see who she was that he almost fell out of his chair, because it was Isis. She was so shy, that she was afraid to walk further and hid behind the door. Then she saw him and when she saw how he looked at her, she grew shyer, because he was staring at her. He was turning red, and his stomach was tickling, when he even looked at her. Akhnankadin invited her over to eat. She descended carefully and sat down. During dinner, Atem and Isis could only stare at each other, and they didn't eat anything.

Akhnankadin saw how little they had eaten and how they looked at each other and said:"Seeing how tired you must be, I suggest you go to your room." Isis looked confused and said: "Sir, with all the respect, but I don't know my way around the palace." "How foolish of me", Akhnankadin said, "I didn't think about that". "Father, if you would allow me", Atem said, while smiling at Isis. "Of course, My boy, if anyone knows his way around, it's you." Atem immediately got on his feet, gave Isis his hand and said:" If I may." Isis giggled shyly and grabbed his hand.

On the way back neither of them even dared to even look at each Atem got to her room, he glanced at her and thought about something that made his face go , he did something that would change their lives completely. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "What are you doing?", Isis asked and she didn't have the courage to look him in the eye. Atem, on the other hand, looked straight into her brown eyes and got lost in them. "Ummm, mmm, well", he said and asked, "How do you feel about me?" Isis looked shocked and looked at him. "It's okay if you don't like me, but... it's that...I think... you'rebeautiful.", Atem said, whispering the last part. Her eyes widened and she looked at him, to see if he meant what he just said and as a response, an instinct without reason or thought, she leaned forward and kissed him.

At first he was in shock when he felt her gentle lips brushing his and didn't know what to do but after a while he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her after he kissed her back she felt a tingling sensation everytime he touched her. After a while the kiss became more passionate and he tried to get acces for his tongue, which she granted and they carefully began to explore each others mouths. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he suddenly felt the need to kiss her neck and cheek, so that's what he did.

After he left her lips, she pushed him back and said:" I'm sorry, but we can't do this." and she ran of to her bedroom, crying. He sadly watched her run away and turned slowly. As he walked away, she watched him go with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Now then, for the answers to those questions; **

**1. Can't say yet. SPOILERS**

**2. PANCAKES!**

**3. Does that even exist?**

**4. Yes, I can.**

**5. Right now.**

**And you answered the last one yourself. I hope you're happy with those answers.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**

**BYE**


	3. Author's note

**Hello people, Obsessedwithalmosteverything here. I've read all of your reviews and because of that I read my story again. I realized it's pretty bad. I uploaded it because I had written it when I was ten and thought people might like it. Because I was ten and didn't really know the English language it was...well...awful. So, I've decided to rewrite it and take a lot of your suggestions and put them in the story. I hope you guys will likr the new version, it will be different but the general plot will remain the same. It will, of course, take a lot of time, so I'll write another A/N when it's finished. I really hope you will like the new one and forgive me for my bad writing.**

**Bye**

**Obsessedwithalmosteverything**


End file.
